Arrgh
Let it be known that the Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! sails the seven seas. Our thirst for glory and plunder be as fierce as our thirst for rum, that be fierce indeed. Laws Let thee know the laws of Arrgh! # The Freebooting Pirate Anarchy of Arrgh! lives for fun, freedom and plunder. Anyone with the stones to join our merry band and terrorize the seven seas may do so if a Commodore or Admiral will vouch for them. Any captain of Arrgh may be promoted to any position though higher ranks include more responsibilities # The first rank of Arrgh! is the Admiralty led by the Grand Admiral, who speaks for Arrgh! as a whole and is the figurehead of the alliance. The Grand Admiral is otherwise the same as a regular Admiral. The Admiralty collectively makes all alliance-wide decisions by majority vote except for declarations of war and signing letters of marque. To promote a Captain or Commodore to Admiral or to demote an Admiral to Commodore requires a majority vote of the Admiralty. # The second rank is the Captains Council encompassing all the member captains of Arrgh. Commodores lead the Captains and provide on-the-scene leadership. Any admiral may promote a Captain to Commodore or demote a Commodore to Captain. Commodores are also given the right to vote for declarations of war or letters of marque. # The Captains of Arrgh! are free to undertake any expedition in search of plunder they desire, but should seek sanction from the Captains Council in a coordinated raid to avoid complications. Raids gone bad are the responsibility of the irresponsible Captain to resolve. # Should the Grand Admiral prove unworthy, the Admiralty or the Captaincy may mutiny at any time and select a new Grand Admiral. This is encouraged and should occur at the drop of a hat or just for the hell of it. # Anyone can leave Arrgh at any time for any reason, and may return at any time for any reason with a vouch from a Commodore. # Scurvy dogs who betray the trust of their fellow Captains will walk the plank, at the discretion of the Admiralty. Formation Arrgh was founded on December 19, 2014 by Ogaden who originally recruited from within the Random Insanity Alliance from Cyber Nations (CN). Recruiting expanded to the RIA's allies as well in an attempt to give Arrgh its own identity instead of just re-creating the same alliance from CN. Members from the Random Insanity Alliance, Farkistan, Global Order of Darkness, R&R, Shangri-La, and the New Sith Order came together to form Arrgh which led to Arrgh quickly gaining over 50 members in its first month. Since then, Arrgh has established a unique identity apart from its original founders and their former alliances. Admiralty 1st Generation - Ogaden's Era (12/2014 - 05/2015) *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals Zapp Brannigan, cctmsp13, Hereno, Shadow, & Warpool 2nd Generation - Warpool's Era (05/2015 - 06/2015) *Grand Admiral Warpool *Admirals cctmsp13, Shadow, Ogaden, Mayor, & Jacob Hanson 3rd Generation - Ogaden Redux (06/2015 - 12/2015) *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals - cctmsp13, Shadow, Warpool, Mayor, Jacob Hanson, Buck Turgidson & Zapp Brannigan (FilthyFifth) 4th Generation - Jacob Hanson's Era (12/2015 - 04/2016) *Grand Admiral Jacob Hanson *Admirals Shadow, Ogaden, Mayor, Niemand, Dan77, Fasolt, Buck Turgidson & Keza Purple 5th Generation - Ogaden's Trilogy (04/2016 - 11/2016) *Grand Admiral Ogaden *Admirals Shadow, Jacob Hanson, Keza Purple, Immeral Ilimaris (DragonK), Warpool, Tywin Lannister & Buck Turgidson 6th Generation - DragonK's Era (11/2016 - 04/2017) *Grand Admiral DragonK *Admirals Shadow, Ogaden, Ripper, Bluebear, Jacob Hanson & Buck Turgidson 7th Generation - Bluebear's Era (04/2017 - 10/2017) * Grand Admiral Bluebear * Admirals Shadow, Ripper, DragonK 8th Generation - Ripper's Era (10/2017 - 01/2018) * Grand Admiral Ripper * Admirals Bluebear, Shadow, Warpool, Tywin Lannister & DragonK 9th Generation - Bluebear Redux (01/2018 - present) * Grand Admiral Bluebear * Admirals Boyce, DragonK, Mars ** Former: Nexa, Ripper, Tulip, NastyGamer, Simpleton Notable Conflicts Arrgh.png| Pirate Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh_Raidmas_Flag.png| Raidmas Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh Peace Flag.jpg| Peace Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh_Red_Flag.png| Bloody Banner of Arrgh! Arrgh's Arrgh banner of Arrgh!.jpg| Arrgh's Arrgh Banner of Arrgh!|link=https://politicsandwar.com/alliance/id=913 9NRbSRJ.png| Day Banner of Arrgh!|link=https://politicsandwar.com/alliance/id=913 Arrgh's Arrgh Banner for War!.jpg| Arrgh's Arrgh Banner for War! :Note: Table is sortable by clicking on column header for Name, Versus, or Duration (by start date) Notable Events Wars not directly involved in * Citadel War - indirectly caused by moving to white team with Guerrilla Republik to challenge Citadel Council's claim over the team (1, 2) * 168 Day War - occurred concurrently and involved all of the same combatants of the Rum War. * [[Surf's Up|'Surf's Up']]' '- Arrgh was briefly seen as a member of the KETOG coalition, before it was discovered that Arrgh was raiding both sides in the conflict. Splinter alliances * March 2015: Fark * December 2015: Political Pirates * November 2016: DON'T PANIC * March 2017: Yarr Foreign Relations Arrgh! pubicly codified their foreign policy in the Edictum Arrgh. Contracts As a mercenary pirate alliance, Arrgh is known to accept payment to do various tasks which are defined via contracts between the two parties. Arrgh has undertaken various types of contracts throughout its existence. Pirate Insurance Pirate Insurance is a contract whereas an alliance pays Arrgh to ensure that they are not raided by any Arrgh nations. It replaced Protection Contracts during the Papers, Please conflict. Protection A Protection Contract was a contract in which an alliance pays a pre-agreed upon amount of money to Arrgh for protection from raiders. Each agreed upon payment is for one week of protection though alliances may pre-pay for future weeks. Since its founding Arrgh! has held signed 39 protection contracts. Arrgh discontinued Protection Contracts during the Papers, Please conflict and replaced it with Pirate Insurance. Former Mercenary A Mercenary Contract is a type of contract in which an alliance pays Arrgh! to participate in a war on their side and/or against a specific alliance. Treasure Procurement A Treasure Procurement Contract is a type of contact in which an alliance buys a treasure from Arrgh that either Arrgh has already obtained or which belongs to another alliances and which Arrgh would then acquire for them. Ten such contracts have been completed. Prior to the great treasure nerf - between October and November 2016 - Arrgh made nearly 1 billion dollars from treasure contracts. Bounty A Bounty Contract is a type of contract whereas an alliance or nation pays Arrgh to attack a specific nation to either defeat them or to do a specific amount or length of damage to them. Preferential A Preferential Contract was a type of contract in which an alliance maintained an association with Arrgh! after their protection contract became unnecessary due to their growth. The contract required no ongoing payment and were usually loosely defined or even undefined. They represented the alliance having a friendly relationship with Arrgh! in which the alliance could quickly & easily receive Arrgh! services should they find the need. This type of contract is not signed by Arrgh! anymore and was later superseded by the associate recognition. Associates An Associate was a recognition given to certain alliances who had a close working relationship with Arrgh!. It superseded the preferential contract. This type of recognition is not given anymore. Arrgh! had publicly recognized 3 alliances as associates before discontinuing the recognition. P&W Balls Starting on March 4, 2017, Ripper of Arrgh began creating the P&W Balls comic series. The series often features Arrgh! taking part in the various story lines. He began to accept commissions or donations for the comics after the first week with payments made out to the Arrgh bank. At least two donations and one commission have since occurred since then. On April Fools Day 2017, Arrgh signed a treaty with Hogwarts known as Harry Potter and the Fury of the Flying Dutchman in the form of a P&W Balls comic. Community Awards Arrgh was voted Most Immoral Alliance and Most Controversial Alliance by the community in 2016. They were also voted Most Immoral Alliance in 2017. Arrgh was voted Most Controversial Alliance and Biggest Meme in 2018. Announcements 2014 * December 23: Arrgh Raise the Jolly Roger (Declaration of Existence) 2015 * January 02: Raise the Jolly Roger (Recruitment Notice) * January 07: Arrgh! Ending Apartheid (war with the nation of S Africa and the "Allegiance Corporation") * January 30: Declaration of Arrgh (Declaration of War on the United Sort Alliance) * February 11: Arrgh Around the Union of Peaceful States (Protection Contract with the Union of Peaceful States) * February 21: Celebrate Black History Month with Arrgh (Move to White Color Sphere) * February 23: Arrgh! A Moment of Silence Please (Remembrance of the Ugos Children) * March 03: Recognizin' Arrgh (Recognition of War with Terminus Est) * March 13: Avast, Admiral (Update on the Admiralty) * March 22: Arrgh Happens (Declaration of War on the Green Protection Agency) * March 23: An Announcement from GR, N7SO, Arrgh and TEK (Individual Surrenders Terms for the GPA) * March 23: That Sweet Sound of Gold on a Bosom (Mercenary Preferential Contract with Cobalt] * March 30: Farrgh (Protection Contract with Fark) * April 05: Arrgh Defends Bikers (Protection Contract with the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club) * April 15: Final Communique From the Socialist International (Protection of former SI members) * April 18: A Dispatch From Arrgh (Protection Contract with World Task Force & Warpool Becomes Admiral) * April 23: Arrgh Protects Intensity (Protection Contract with Intensity] * April 24: Creeping Socialism All the Way to the Top (Hereno becomes an Admiral) * April 27: Arrgh! the C Word (Protection Contract with CUNS) * May 02: Arrgh Teachers Inner City Youth (Declaration of War on the Crime Syndicate) * May 06: Arrgh Resists Police Brutality (Recognition of War with the Justice Department) * May 20: Arrgh Mutiny (Warpool becomes Grand Admiral) * May 21: Notice from Arrgh (Admiralty and Protection Update) * June 25: Unmutiny (Ogaden becomes Grand Admiral again) * July 18: Arrgh Launches Investigation of Counterfeit Dosh (Declaration of War on Terradoxia) * July 19: Arrgh Completes Investigation (Declaration of Peace with Terradoxia) * July 20: New Arrgh Contract (Protection Contract with the Vargen Institution) * July 21: Praeteritum (Protection Contract with Praeteritum] * August 11: Deadbeat Dads (Protection Contracts with VI and Praeteritum expired) * September 15: Arrgh! All the Wei to Space! (Two New Protection Contracts) * October 12: Mutiny At Last Another Loose Cannon Added (Update on the Admiralty) * October 18: Arrgh Declares War (Declaration of War on the United Purple Nations] * November 29: Arrgh Mutiny (Jacob Hanson becomes Grand Admiral] * December 19: Arrghiversary (One Year of Arrgh) 2016 * January 17: Recognition of Hostilities and Enmity (Recognition of War with Mensa HQ, SK, and Guardian) * February 1: Arrgh Announcement (Announcing the Bloody Banner of Arrgh) * February 12: An ARRGHnouncement (Announcing two new admirals) * April 2: Arrgh Recognition of Hostilities (Arrgh recognizes hostilities with Sheepy) * April 12: Arrgh Instrument of Surrender (Arrgh surrenders to end the Purple Spy War) * June 13: Edictum Arrgh (Arrgh! announces Edictum Arrgh) * June 16: Arrgh Sails again (Arrgh declaration of war on the United Purple Nations) * June 19: Recognition of Arrgh (Arrgh recognizes war with The Light Federation] * June 21: TLF, Arrgh and Mensa agree on peace (White Peace with TLF) * July 5: Arrgh raids GPA (Declaration of the Independence Raid on the Green Protection Agency) * July 15: An Arrgh Intervention (Arrgh launches an intervention against Storm Division alongside Roz Wei) * August 30: An Arrgh Raiding Production (Arrgh declaration of war on Parallax International) * September 13: Man the Harpoons! (Arrgh declaration of war on Pantheon) * September 27: Arrgh Investigations Announcement (Arrgh announces investigation into GPA food hoarding) * October 28: Mutiny in Arrgh! (Immeral Ilimaris aka DragonK becomes Grand Admiral) * December 26: Arrgh recognition of enmity (Arrgh recognzies hostilities with those that attacked it in Papers, Please) 2017 * January 6: Ask Arrgh about how Pirate Insurance can work for you (Arrgh replaces protection contracts with pirate insurance) * July 30: Arrgh! You could save 15% or more! (Arrgh announces 2 week raiding vacation and amnesty for all past hostilities) * August 19: Arrgh Recognition of Hostilities (Arrgh recognizes hostilities with Charming Friends starting the Charming Treasure War) * August 24: Yer Pirates Have a Radio - Seven Seas Radio (Announcing the Seven Seas Radio program founded in part by Bluebear, Grand Admiral of Arrgh) * August 25: The Orbis Oracle (TOO): Issue 3 (Issue 3 of the Orbis Oracle, co-created by Ripper, Admiral of Arrgh) 2019 * June 14: The cure for everything is saltwater (Announcing a new flag, and war with Animation Domination) * June 18: Weather forecast (Arrgh announce they joining Global War 14) Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes: tvPWtuA.gif YyiZOCg.gif Category:Arrgh! Category:Paperless Alliances Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Alliances based on Pirates